Apple Shampoo
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Yes, I'm alive. Her is the last part to my Blink-182 Mimato songfic thingy, so please read the other parts of the series. This ones to 'Apple Shampoo.' Duh.


Before you begin, I just want to say something. At the veeeery bottom of this songfic, there is a very important authors note that holds information about some of the other stories I have out, and asks some of YOU for help....Please read that...  
  
----------------------------------  
Apple Shampoo  
  
"Matt?" Mimi asked softly. Her footsteps came closer and Matt sniffed in her sweet scent. "Matt, are you here?"  
  
Matt was silent.  
  
Matt was simply tired of having to deal with all the shit that was neccessarry: work, friends, food, and pleasing the most perfect girlfriend in thhe world. He also had to watch himself at parties , clubs, anywhere. Just to make sure he wouldnt do anything to spoil the special relatoinship Matt had with Mimi.  
  
Mimi had just broken his heart for the, oh,third time. Not bad for a few months stay in Odaiba, Matt thought sarcastically.  
  
I dont think my heart can take much more.  
  
[She didn't mean to deceive you, believe me  
  
But sometimes the hardest part is conceiving  
  
The good intentions that you had]  
  
"Matt!" Mimi screeched to a halt in front of Matt. Her hair was still a bit damp, twisted and slightly tangled. "Matt, are you okay?" Mimi asked sheepishly.  
  
Matt glanced up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." It was halfway sarcastic.  
  
[Now only came to this  
  
And although she saw the mark  
  
The arrow missed]  
  
"Matt, God, Matt." Mimi wiped her eyes and sat next to Matt. "Matt, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" Matt asked sarcastically. "I see now that you simply dont want to be tied to a loser like me," he added sourly. "And I'm sorry if I got mad at you. Three, I said it. We're over."  
  
"Matt, no," Mimi gasped. She grabbed Matt's hand and entwined her fingers through them. Matt glanced at her in surprise. "Matt," Mimi whispered softly, "I need you too, just like I know you need me. We cant be apart, neither of us would survive." Matt hesitated for a moment, then shook his head furiously. He shook his hand out of Mimi's grip and turned his head away.  
  
[It isn't exciting reciting the stories  
  
Of kind words turned hurting when routine get boring]  
  
"Too bad," Matt replied. "I know we're not going to be able to live WITH each other."  
  
"Matt...dont...." Mimi wiped her eyes and turned away too.  
  
[Both getting tired of punk rock clubs  
  
And both playing in punk rock bands  
  
The start was something good  
  
But some good things must end]  
  
"You're riht," Mimi said. "We're both completely different people, theres no chance we'd ever get along."  
  
"Right," Matt answered icily. "So thats it." He could barely have himself say the words. He knew all this, god dammit, he KNEW already! He just could'nt stand the thought of living without Mimi...again.  
  
[And she said, "It could never survive  
  
With such differing lives  
  
One home, one out on tour again]  
  
"Okay, Matt," Mimi said. She turned to his head towrads her. It forced Matt to stare into her deep, beautiful, sincere brown eyes. "Its not what YOU want, but it'll happen."  
  
"It can't," Matt replied matter of factly, then cast his eyes downwards. "I cant stand myself sometimes Mimi. But with you, I always find something good in everything."  
  
"I know, I know," Mimi replied. A tear fell down Matt's face. He blushed. Mimi reached out and ran her hand slowly through Matt's blond, wild hair. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
  
Matt gasped a bit.  
  
[We may never come back  
  
The strike of a match  
  
The candle's buring at both ends."]  
  
"Its okay, Mimi, I'll be okay," Matt answered, trying to reassure himself more than her. Her. Matt's heart fluttered. Mimi reached her arms out and welcomed Matt closer. Matt accepted, and gratefully returned her hug.  
  
[And now she knows too much  
  
And I'm too fucked up  
  
It's awkward trying to make my move]  
  
"Well....what should we do now?" Mimi asked queitly.  
  
"Mimi...I'm sorry, I really am. I want to stay with you. I just overreacted," Matt said, sincerely. "And I do love you, I really do. And I know you love me. So...."  
  
"Come back," Mimi replied softly and took Matt hand. Matt got up and wrapped an arm around Mimi's waist. He sighed, and his breath came out visible in the air. This seemed so right...yet his heart still felt shredded and ripped apart, dripping woth sorrow.   
  
Just another day, Matt thought.  
  
[I'll pretend that I'm fine  
  
Show up right on time  
  
But I know I'll never be that cool]  
  
The pair went back in home, and it was already late, so they got into their own separate beds, in separate rooms. Matt was lying in bed, hands behind his head, just relaxing a bit. There was a suuden knock on the door. "Yeah?" Matt asked.  
  
Mimi quickly pushed the door open, slid in, and closed it. She sat on the side of the bed and smiled sweetly and lovingly at him. "Hey," Matt said, taking her hand. "Is everything okay?"  
  
[I never wanted to hold you back  
  
I just wanted to hold on  
  
But my chance is gone]  
  
"No, its just that well..." Mimi paused. Matt smiled encouragingly up at her and squeezed her hand. "I was wondering if I could sleep here."  
  
Matt nearly fell out of bed.  
  
{THIS IS NOT A HENTAI FIC!! NOT! I repeat, NOT a hentai fic!}  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked. "I mean, sure, yeah, but why?"  
  
Mimi shrugged. "I dont know. I just wanna be here." Matt smiled at her and scooted over, making room for her. Mimi smiled at him.  
  
[I know / just where / I stand / a boy  
  
Trapped in the body of a man and  
  
I'll take what you're willing to give  
  
And I'll teach myself to live  
  
With a walk-on part of a background shot  
  
From a movie I'm not in]  
  
Mimi scooted in next to Matt, and immediatly Matt felt a glowing warmth from her presence. He sat up a bit and wrapped an arm around her. Mimi was reading a book, something she usually did before bed.  
  
[She's so important  
  
And I'm so retarded]  
  
Matt watched as Mimi turned every page, ran her hand through her hair...everything. He was smiling a bit stupidly at her when she turned and looked at him. "Hey," Mimi whispered. Matt raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to bed." Matt leaned forward and gently kissed her goodnight. And to think I nearly gave her up, Matt thought.  
  
[And now I realize  
  
I should have kissed you in L.A.  
  
But I drove home all alone  
  
As if I had a choice, anyway]  
  
The two snuggled up in the blankets together and hit the lights. Matt turned sideways and wrapped his arms tightly around Mimi, and kissed her head as she nuzzled into his warm embrace.  
  
[Where are you coming from?  
  
What are you running from?  
  
Is it so hard to see?]  
  
Suddenly, Mimi spoke up. "Hey Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Mm?" Matt asked, lifting his head out of its spot in her hair.  
  
[And if you're feeling scared  
  
Remember the time we shared  
  
You know it meant everything (everything)]  
  
"I do," Mimi said softly.   
  
"You do what?" Matt asked, stymied.  
  
Mimi held out her left hand.  
  
[You know that it meant everything to me]  
  
Matt gasped when he saw what was on her hand.  
  
It was a sparkling, 24 karat gold and diamond ring.  
  
It was his engagement ring.  
  
Matt reached out to take her hand, and looked back at the beauty in his arm.  
  
"Thats what I'll say. I do." Mimi said, turning to smile gently at Matt.  
  
"I do."  
  
[You know that it meant everything to me]  
  
-----------------  
  
Finally! I finished the songfic!! Okay.....Now what do I do?  
  
Um, that was "Apple Shampoo" by Blink-182, a song I love (and don't own)...And I know it doesnt quite fit, but I couldnt think of anything else!! Sigh.....  
  
Oh yeah, I'm now starting on that MXPX thinge I was doing for Takari, and if you can suggest a good song for me to use, please tell me, cause my mind has blanked out....email me at dragonarielle@hotmail.com or put it in a review...  
  
And BTW, if you read my Lessons On Love fanfics, you'll know there is a Mimato one thats in production. It'll be on my website which I'm building, so when its finished, I'll give you all out there the URL!  
  
Thanx.......Arielle 


End file.
